Please let me read!
by chaann
Summary: AU - Sasori just wants to read for his birthday, but what happens when the library closes before he has finished his book? Deisasodei. Happy birthday Danna banana


Sasori's eyes widened. They darted across the page, chasing each and every word as the story he was reading was coming to its inevitable and incredible climax. The library created a most perfect silence that lead him deeper and deeper into the scene that was developing in his mind. The, for once, flawless silence allowed him to hear the slice of cheek being torn of the young heroine's face as a fine needle grazed it. He himself could even feel the blade slice through her stomach as she was stabbed through her gut; protecting her injured companion. The sword was laced with poison so he too could feel the venom begin to spread through his bloodstream, through his toes and even pulsing into his ears.

This. Was a great book. This. Was how you spend your birthday. Alone in a library, blood boiling as you read yet another phenomenal novel.

And it was almost -

"Excuse me? Excuuuse me!"

Sasori jolted up with a snap. Who would dare ruin this incredible, passionate moment of loving the literacy? Glancing over he sneered. There stood a young man dressed in a baggy, light grey jumpsuit. He wore yellow gloves, and a sweatband around his head to keep his hair out of his face. What else was most noticeable was he carried a mop. Oh, and he really did not look happy.

"Yo! The library closed like, two hours ago! What the hell are you still doin here, punk?" The young janitor hissed, resting one fist on his hip and banging the blunt end of the mop on the ground; sprits of dirty water going everywhere.

Sasori hissed as he held the book a tad closer. "Two hours ago? Punk!?"

The nerve of this guy!

"Yeah you heard me, un! Get up and get out before I make you!"

Groaning into the palm of his hand, Sasori glanced down at the book as well as at his watch. He really wanted to know how this book finished! However if the library had been closed for two hours already, that meant that there were going to be no librarians to help him take this book out. He'd have to put it back on the shelf and vamoose! Come back tomorrow and finish this? No way! Not this close to the end at least.

"Listen, are you sure you can't wait another fifteen, twenty minutes for me to finish this?"

The janitor huffed their long blond fringe out of their face only to have it fall back into place. "No way! I wanna go home and go to bed, un." He grumbled, taking another little step foreword showing he meant business.

"Please!" Sasori begged, grasping his book tighter. "This was the only thing I wanted to do for my birthday! All I wanted to do was to read in solitude, and now I've gotten to the climax... And now I can't take the book home!"

The young janitor frowned. This was how another young man wanted to spend his birthday? Ridiculous! He should be out partying, drinking... Or at least spending the time with loved ones.

Sitting down, the janitor slouched face down on the table. "Fine. Finish your book, but hurry up, un." He grumbled, snapping off his rubber gloves, tossing them to the side and resting his face into arms.

Sasori gave a soft smile behind the book. This person seemed like a real brat, but they sure proved to be reasonable!

Eyes back to where he left off, Sasori carried on the adventure as the maniac raised a concealed blade in attempt to destroy the heroine. His heart clenched in fear for a moment. This couldn't end in a tragedy! Not after the adventure with the young woman he had just been on! The nearly passed out female companion to the rescue though as the deep and passionate villain was pierced through his heart

Wow were these women ever cool!

The book soon ended with it leading to a sequel. Alas that was enough for him for now and he clasped it shut - heart still pounding. What a roller coaster of a ride that was! In the end he couldn't help but feel bad for the villain... He felt as if he could really relate to the guy for some odd reason.

Looking at his watch he gasped. It had taken him not fifteen more minutes, not even twenty, but another whole hour! What about that blond though? Why hadn't he been yelled at again to hurry up?

Glancing to his side, Sasori gave a slanted smile as there was the other male, fast asleep with their head resting on the desk.

Oops.

"Uh..." Sasori started, nervous with how he was going to approach this without getting yelled at or even punched. "Uh, excuse me Sir?" He then asked poking the others shoulder gently.

He really, really didn't want to get punched and this guy looked like a puncher.

Groaning, the man opened one eye and glared at Sasori. He then furrowed his brows as if he were confused. What was going on? He had just woken up and there was someone in front of him? Where was he? Who was this?

"Hah?"

Sasori was taken aback by the loud grunt.

"Excuse me, but you were going to close the library as soon as I finished my book?" Sasori mumbled, collecting his things into his bag.

Smacking his lips, the janitor whipped his phone out and checked the time. "What the hell!?" He shouted, interrupting the buildings quiet atmosphere. "It's past eleven at night! That took you way longer than fifteen minutes, un!"

Sasori went quiet at the man and simply blinked at him. He did not like to be yelled at. Especially by janitor scum like this. Sighing he shook his head. "Well I've been trying to wake you up for the past... uh, forty minutes..."

"Huh? Really!?"

No not really.

Looking at the blonds shocked face, he blinked a few times. Sasori honestly didn't think the person would believe him, especially since it was such a blatant lie. The blond was fooled though so best take advantage of that.

"Yes, so let's go."

As the two walked into elevator to go down a floor of the two story library, they stood in an awkward silence. Sasori spared the man a glance and easily caught the other gazing at him from time to time. That made it all the more insufferable. He couldn't deny the male was attractive though. Even in his dirty little get-up and bucket water being dragged behind him.

"Uh, so you really hung out here all day for your birthday?" The janitor asked, finally breaking the awkward silence that rode down with them in the little enclosed space.

Thankfully for them this elevator wasn't terribly slow. Sasori sighed and shifted his bag over his head to rest on his other shoulder. "Yes. I know it may be hard to tell or even comprehend, but I'm not a people person."

The janitor stomped away to a side door which he unlocked, dumping all his work equipment inside. "Nah, I get ya!" He yelled from inside so Sasori could hear him clearly.

It was a shame in the end. The awkward silence came back just as quickly as it left.

Sasori pursed his lips. Now it was his time to start a conversation. That was how it worked in the real world, right? You take turns at these thing. In fact he owed it to this guy for making his birthday end so great. If the male had been a total jerk and kicked him out right away, he wouldn't have been able to finish his great book!

"Uh, so hey..." He started, twisting the strap that went across his chest nervously. "Thanks for letting me finish that book."

"Mm, no problem." The stranger said with a slick smile. Glancing to Sasori the smirk widened. "You can count this as a gift to you, Birthday Boy."

Sasori felt an odd twist in his stomach. Maybe he was hungry from sitting in the library all day? He had done the smart thing and packed a few granola bars with him to keep him going, but still... Why would being hungry also make his face feel hot?

Turning off most of the lights, and making their way to the entrance, both men looked out the glass doors with wide eyes.

"Wow..." Sasori mumbled, clutching onto his bag strap very tight.

"Would ya look at that downpour, un!"

Sasori swallowed hard. Rain wasn't something to be unexpected in November, but it sure was unexpected now! He wasn't prepared to walk back to his apartment in this weather, and the soonest bus would be in twenty five more minutes!

"Damn."

Pulling up his coat hood, he walked out the doors and stood under the awning. Glancing back he watched as the janitor, who was now no longer in most of the scrubs of his work attire, locked the large building up. As he too stepped out from the building though, he dug into his pockets and pulled out a set of car keys.

This guy was clearly more prepared.

"Well, uh... Thank you for tonight."

"Huh? Ah, no problem, un." The stranger said waving off as he turned to walk to the parking lot. Then it hit him when the redhead didn't follow him and he quickly looked back to see him walking in the rain. "Wait!"

Rushing towards Sasori, he roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way back to the awning. "Wait wait wait, you're not honestly going to walk home in this - are you, Birthday Boy?"

"Yes I am." Sasori said between his teeth; a little embarrassed. Certainly not enough for him to yank his arm away though. "And do you have to keep calling me 'Birthday Boy'?"

"Well, no I guess I don't have to... But hey I can give you a ride home, un." The blond said sliding his hand down the arm, past the wrist to the others small hand.

Sasori stared at the other male with wide eyes. Wow was this person ever nice... Wow were their hands ever warm as well. Wow was he ever good looking. Wow wow wow.

"That is... if you don't mind swinging by somewhere to eat first. I'm starved, what about you?"

Tilting his chin down, Sasori let a small smile creep onto his face, unfortunately not having a book to hide it this time. There was something about this blond punk that just made him... feel more than hungry.

"Yeah okay, where you thinking of eating this late at night?"

"Well there is this little diner I know of that's open twenty four/seven, un." The janitor mused, pulling his hand away so he could open his compact umbrella, and yanking Sasori closer by the shoulder so hey could walk under it together to his vehicle.

Sasori eyed up the umbrella though. His eyes crinkled as a little grin smeared across his face. "Why not just let me borrow your umbrella? I visit the library enough so you could pick it up another day."

"Un!? And just give up the opportunity to take you out? I think not!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I am even interested in males?"

A smug look crept in the other males face. "Well for one thing, when I grabbed your hand you didn't scream that 'no homo' crap."

Sasori went quiet as they stood outside of a blue, older model car as the blond unlocked it. Chewing his lips, both top and bottom, he tried to hide his growing smile a little better this time. For one thing, he had never been hit on like this before. It was actually quite nice when he always expected it to be a nuisance. The second thing was he had also never considered himself to be gay, he had never considered himself to be anything actually!

"Before I get in this car and give you the honor of taking me out, can you at least tell me your name?"

"Deidara Katsuya." The man said cooly. "And trust me, it is an honor, Birthday Boy."

Sasori snorted. That was right. This guy didn't even know his name either.

"It's Sasori. Sasori Akasuna."

Deidara grinned, grabbed at the passenger handle and opened the door for Sasori. "Well then Sasori, shall we go?"

"Yeah sure."

As the two drove in silence, Sasori glanced over at Deidara who drove through the rain with utmost confidence. Once again he felt a little flip in his stomach. What could it be?

Maybe this was guilt for tricking the blond earlier?

"Uh hey Deidara?" Sasori finally spoke out, twisting the end of his coat.

Deidara didn't take his eyes off the road as he took a left. "Yeah?"

"Mm, just so you know... Earlier I didn't spend forty minutes trying to wake you up." He breathed out shakily, hoping this wouldn't make Deidara upset. "It took me a little longer to finish the book, that's all."

"Ahh." Deidara mused, nodding his head with a widening smile. "Well I hope you now know you may just owe me another date now."

Sasori snorted and sent him a snide glare, but couldn't help but smile even wider, just like Deidara. "Oh Really now?" He mused.

Tapping the steering wheel, Deidara halted at a red light. "Heh... just don't forget Sasori, I can get you in the library late any night." He said proudly, hoping to encourage the redhead to date him a little more.

"You know Deidara," Sasori sighed, relaxing into his seat. "this might be the start of something good."

"Hey..."

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday, Birthday Boy."

"Tch... Thanks brat."

* * *

birthday fic oh lala. based off a prompt I saw on tumblr. srry this isn't super fancy, I got caught up with writing other stuff like Halloween and Christmas fics. now excuse me while I birthday party it up with Sasori kishi & haden CAUSE WE ARE COOL BIRTHDAY BUDS


End file.
